Talk:Timeline
Timeline Complaint Why is this timeline heavily speculatory? I believe it shouldn't be trying to fit into a day, month or year without an exact source, especially seeing this is a fan timeline started on Reddit, not a concreate timeline by Togashi or any of his representatives. Where exactly has it been stated the current arc is set in 2001 on a 2017 calendar as this wiki claims? It looks to me as if that's just been invented to fit in with a fans interpretation of what their idea of a coherent calender should be. Granted, there's been Gregorian calender years referenced, but not the years 2000 or 2001. This could be a floating timeline, although just as speculatory as this wiki is. hiatusxhiatus2 (talk) 23:00, August 27, 2019 (UTC) : Less hysteria. Pay attention to the colors and their meanings and also read the introduction. This is not a scientific website but a wiki for a Japanese cartoon, so everything will be alright. One more tip: there is an alternative H×H wikia. --Gorgo616 (talk) 06:39, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :: I did, that's why I said it's all speculation. So your argument is everything is alright because this an alternative wikia? So everything can be fabricated material, you're telling me? hiatusxhiatus2 (talk) 12:35, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: If you had really read all the article page information and were not colorblind, the only thing you could say (if you were honest) is that several parts of the timeline are composed by inference [remembering that inference is different from fabrication]. "Everything will be alright" means you should worry about more important things even if it's still about manga or anime; Hunterpedia needs users to do the things listed in the . ::: "So your argument is everything is alright because this an alternative wikia?" I used "there is" not "this is". Looks like you're seriously deficient in reading/interpretation skills, and that may explain your crooked understanding of my answer and your problem with the timeline. The alternative wikia is https://hxh.fandom.com/wiki/Hunter_X_Hunter_Wiki and you will enjoy yourself better there. --Gorgo616 (talk) 08:08, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: You haven't justified this page other than, putting colors up to justify speculation and insulting me. You're trying very hard to change the subject away from my original point. Where are the valid sources for 2000 and 2001? It can't just be inference when many other arguments can be made for a floating timeline. I believe your subjectivism and personal attacks isn't a valid answer. hiatusxhiatus2 (talk) 02:05, August 28, 2019 (UTC) You asked "Where exactly has it been stated the current arc is set in 2001 on a 2017 calendar as this wiki claims?", and it was stated that some events had happened in particular year, and there was also information that some events take place x years after different events. Additionaly, since the series begin Togashi gives us dates each arc, we exactly know when Hunter Exam begins, when particular battles in Heavens Arena happen, when auction takes place in Yorknew, then Killua takes Hunter Exam during Greed Island, which mean that year has passed. Then, we know when selection begins in Chimera Ant arc etc, we know when Election begins, and know when Black Whale departures. Also, before Whale departure, there was another Hunter Exam, which mean that another year has passed. Togashi only few times given us concrete dates, but he use months and days a lot, and after connecting things you can make Timeline that is correct in most of cases, and in ones that it isn't there always is note with information which option is the most possible. I don't understand your problem, since everything in Timeline is based on informations from manga and databooks. And being able to see when particular things probably happen is an interesting and useful thing, so there shouldn't be problem to upload it to wikia. AngryBanana (talk) 15:13, August 29, 2019 (UTC)